Ser mãe!
by Fabi
Summary: Sakura e o nascimento de seu primeiro filho. Relacionado com os fics Meu filho! e Meus pais!


Olá! Esta é a segunda versão do meu fic 'Meu Filho', desta vez do ponto de vista da Sakura. Foi feita atendendo pedidos. Espero que gostem. 

Boa leitura!

SER MÃE!

Por Fabi

__

"As mães cultivam segredos.

Semeiam amor na vida.

Embrulham a dor dos ninhos

e mostram a alma florida...

O amor de mãe é o mais puro,

amor sem comparação,

pois Deus emprestou às mães

o seu próprio coração."

Alguma coisa me despertou naquela manhã. Achei que fosse Shaoran treinando, como faz todos os dias bem cedo. Não sei como ele consegue, pois dormir é tão bom... Mais ainda quando dormimos bem juntinhos, depois de uma noite cheia de amor. Como sinto falta dele depois que ele sai da cama bem cedo para treinar. Fazem mais de 5 anos que nos casamos e ainda não me acostumei com esse hábito do meu marido, sempre sentindo falta de estar em seus braços quando desperto.

Mas não reclamo do treinamento, ele tem um ponto muito favorável. Meu querido marido tem os músculos muito bem trabalhados por causa dele, e eu adoro acariciá-los. E, pela reação de Shaoran, ele simplesmente adora que eu faça isso.

Mas me dei conta de que não foi Shaoran treinando que me despertou do meu sono de beleza. Foram náuseas. Me sentei na cama abruptamente e pronto! O quarto começou a girar ao meu redor. Fiz a única coisa em que pude pensar: corri para o banheiro.

Cheguei lá bem a tempo de colocar meu mal-estar para fora. Eu ainda estava passando mal quando percebi que Shaoran entrou no banheiro para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele segurou meus cabelos enquanto eu vomitava e depois me alcançou uma toalha molhada para passar no rosto. Me limpei e escovei meus dentes, para tirar o gosto ruim da boca. Quando me virei para meu marido, pude perceber que ele estava preocupado. Ele me disse que ia me levar ao médico. Tentei fazê-lo desistir desta idéia, afinal de contas, fora apenas um ligeiro mal-estar, ocasionado por alguma coisa estragada que devo ter comido. Mas eu tenho o marido mais teimoso e super protetor do mundo. Ele me disse que eu estava pálida e sempre cansada. Que eu iria ao médico e ponto final. Resolvi não contrariá-lo, afinal de contas, eu detestava vê-lo preocupado.

O médico me fez inúmeras perguntas. Incrível como ele adivinhou tudo o que eu vinha sentindo nos últimos tempos. Eu realmente andava um pouco cansada, com um pouco de inchaço nos seios, alguma falta de apetite e sem poder agüentar o cheiro de gordura. Realmente, estes médicos de hoje são muito bons. Ele me encaminhou para outra sala para fazer alguns exames. Quando estes terminaram, me levou até Shaoran, e nos pediu que esperássemos pelos resultados. Eu pude perceber que o meu amado ficou preocupado. Os olhos dele diziam isto. Ele me abraçou com força enquanto esperávamos.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, o médico nos chamou ao seu consultório. Nos sentamos e Shaoran pegou minha mão. Ele parecia querer me confortar. Eu só queria saber porque. Neste momento o doutor nos disse uma coisa que eu acreditava que era impossível de acontecer. Em sete meses seríamos pais.

Eu estava grávida! Eu ia ser mãe! Achei que fosse uma piada. Logo que me casei, fiquei preocupada que não engravidava e fiz alguns exames. Eles disseram que eu não podia ter filhos. Nós ficamos muito tristes na época, mas nos resignamos. Agora eu ia ser mãe! Neste momento, Shaoran me abraçou. Eu podia sentir a felicidade e o amor que irradiavam dele. Foi quando acreditei que o médico havia dito a verdade. Eu carregava um bebê dentro de mim! Um bebê que imaginei que eu nunca geraria. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

O médico continuou falando sobre o que fazer e o que não fazer durante a gestação, o que eu deveria comer para ter todos os nutrientes que o meu neném precisava. Eu estava nas nuvens e não prestei atenção, mas sabia que Shaoran não perderia uma palavra do que o doutor dissesse.

Quando chegamos ao nosso apartamento, começamos a ligar para todos. Meu pai ficou encantado, ele finalmente ia ser avô. Ele fez várias perguntas sobre como eu me sentia, sobre o que o médico havia dito, e nos convidou para jantar, pois meu irmão e Yukito estariam lá e seria uma boa oportunidade de dar as boas novas para eles. Minha sogra e minhas cunhadas ficaram tão eufóricas que já queriam vir para o Japão, esperar pelo nascimento. Meu Shaoran 'polidamente' disse para elas ficaram em Hong Kong. Tomoyo também teve a idéia de vir passar uns meses conosco. Tive arrepios só de pensar nela com a câmera, me seguindo por toda a casa. Meu amor percebeu isso e pediu a Tomoyo que não viesse, dizendo que nós queríamos curtir a gravidez apenas entre nós dois. Bem, dois se não contarmos Kero. Ele ficou maluco quando soube das novidades. Ficou dizendo que nosso bebê ia ficar lhe puxando a cauda. Eu disse a ele que ele poderia brincar com a criança quando ela estivesse maior, fazendo o papel de cavalinho. Kero ficou uma fera e foi jogar vídeo game.

No jantar na casa de meu pai aquela noite tudo aconteceu como eu previa. Kero comeu tudo o que meu pai lhe serviu, e mais um pouco. Yukito adorou a idéia de ser tio. E meu irmão... Touya não gostou muito de saber da gravidez. Ele ainda não gosta de Shaoran e ainda continua tentando nos separar, apesar de saber que isto é inútil. Ele começou a encarar meu marido, que já ia revidar quando lhe dei uma bela cotovelada para não fazer isto. Shaoran entendeu o recado e ficou bem quietinho. Antes de irmos embora, fui ao andar de cima da casa, onde me encontrei com Yue. Ele disse que estava muito feliz por nós.

Naquela noite nós já estávamos deitados na nossa cama quando Shaoran me puxou para seus braços e levou suas mãos ao meu ventre. Como este gesto dele me deixou feliz, me fazendo quase explodir de amor pelo meu marido. Então nós nos amamos com muita ternura.

Os meses foram passando e eu podia sentir cada pequena mudança no meu corpo. Tive algumas mudanças de humor que quase deixaram Shaoran louco. O levei a várias lojas para comprarmos o enxoval do nosso rebento. Ele fazia caretas cada vez que eu falava em fazer compras, mas ia bem feliz junto, querendo escolher tudo pessoalmente. Compremos tudo da cor verde, primeiro porque não queríamos saber o sexo da criança e segundo porque meu querido marido só escolhia coisas verdes, por gostar muito desta cor. Fui várias fezes ao obstetra, sempre com Shaoran junto, para fazer meu acompanhamento pré-natal.

Me lembro das várias vezes em que o acordei de madrugada para me buscar alguma coisa com a qual eu havia sonhado para comer. Mas ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre me ajudando quando eu passava mal. Eu tenho o melhor marido do mundo!

Lembro perfeitamente quando escutamos o coração do nosso bebê pela primeira vez, da primeira vez que o vimos em uma ecografia... e o que mais me encantava era que aquele pequeno ser crescia dentro de mim, sentindo tudo o que eu sentia.

Eu já estava entrando no quinto mês de gravidez e minha barriga já era visível. Uma noite nós estávamos na nossa cama pensando em nomes para o pequenino quando eu o senti se mexendo pela primeira vez. Foi... foi indescritível. Fiquei parada sentindo-o se mexer, e quis partilhar isto com meu amor. Peguei a mão de Shaoran e a coloquei sobre meu ventre. Meu marido ficou me olhando intrigado, quando percebi que ele sentiu o movimento do bebê. Nós ficamos um bom tempo ali parados, apenas sentindo nosso filho se movendo.

Uma semana depois deste momento mágico, uma pontada de dor no meu ventre me acordou de madrugada. Fiquei com medo, ainda era muito cedo para ser meu bebê. Sacudi Shaoran com força para acordá-lo. Ele deu um pulo para fora da cama e ficou de prontidão como se esperando por uma batalha. O chamei de novo para terminar de acordá-lo, e lhe disse que estava com muita dor na região do ventre. Vi que ele ficou assustado. Eu o entendi muito bem, pois também estava. Meu marido se vestiu com rapidez e me levou até o hospital. Fui atendida quase que imediatamente. Os médicos me examinaram e começaram a enfiar agulhas em mim. Em algum momento disto eu desmaiei.

Despertei apenas no dia seguinte. A primeira coisa que vi foi meu marido sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama do hospital onde eu estava. Meu pai estava num sofá um pouco mais ao lado, com Kero no colo. Vi que Shaoran estava muito preocupado. Não, preocupado não era a palavra certa. A expressão que li no rosto dele ia além disso. Era uma mistura de dor e de medo. Foi quando algo me atingiu. Será que a dor que senti significava que nosso bebê...

Meu marido percebeu o rumo dos meus pensamentos e me abraçou, me garantindo que tudo estava bem, que nosso filhinho estava bem, e me contou o que aconteceu. Ficamos ali abraçados, nos confortando mutuamente. Recebi alta em seguida e voltamos para casa. Eu tinha ordens médicas de fazer repouso quase que absoluto. De comum acordo, Shaoran ligou para sua mãe e pediu que ela viesse ficar conosco até que nosso pequeno nascesse. Dois dias depois minha sogra chegou acompanhada por Meiling.

Foram os meses mais tediosos da minha vida. Ninguém me deixava fazer nada. Mas a companhia de minha sogra foi muito proveitosa. Como mamãe morreu quando eu era pequena, não tinha quem me falasse sobre ser mãe. Mas Yelan Li me ensinou tudo o que eu precisava saber, afinal de contas, ela passou por isto 5 vezes. Quando o neném nasceu, eu me sentia preparada.

Eu estava quase completando nove meses quando novamente a dor me acordou de madrugada. Acordei Shaoran abruptamente e ele quase caiu da cama. Eu lhe disse que sentia dor. Ele acordou Kero com um safanão e o mandou acordar Yelan e Meiling, então ele se vestiu e me ajudou a me vestir. Neste momento a bolsa d'água arrebentou. Vi Shaoran ficar apavorado. Eu também estava, a quase perda do bebê ainda estava muito fresca em nossas memórias. Minha sogra entrou no quarto e disse que o neném estava chegando. Eu sentia as contrações ficando cada vez mais próximas e mais fortes. Meu marido exagerado me pegou nos braços e me levou para o carro. Nesta hora eu já não conseguia segurar os gritos de dor cada vez que tinha uma contração. Shaoran encolhia os ombros cada vez que os escutava.

Na maternidade fui atendida na hora. Shaoran foi junto comigo para acompanhar o parto. Este levou horas. Meu amado segurou minhas mãos o tempo inteiro. Não sei se lhe causei dor ou não, pois estava muito concentrada no que eu estava passando para perceber qualquer coisa. Mas se conheço bem meu marido, ele devia estar odiando me ver sentindo dores, pois nunca pôde me ver sofrendo de forma alguma. Mas eu sabia que toda a dor pela qual eu estava passando era para que nosso filho nascesse, e eu não trocaria isto por nada no mundo, pois eu realmente queria ser mãe, queria muito este pequeno ser que carreguei dentro de mim.

Minhas forças estavam terminando quando o pequeno finalmente nasceu. Eu o senti saindo de dentro de mim. Foi maravilhoso. Era um menino e era lindo, era a coisa mais linda que já vi. As enfermeiras o limparam, o agasalharam e o entregaram para mim. Pela primeira vez peguei em meus braços meu filho. Nunca senti tanta felicidade em minha vida, esta só era comparada a que senti no dia de meu casamento com o homem que significava tudo para mim. Eu passaria por toda aquela dor novamente quantas vezes fossem necessárias para viver este momento único de segurar meu filho recém nascido nos braços. 

Fiquei admirando-o pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade quando me lembrei de Shaoran. Ele estava ao meu lado, olhando nosso filho. Entreguei a criança a ele, que relutou em pegá-la. Acho que ele tinha medo de machucar o pequenino, mas acabou segurando-o. Vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao segurar a prova viva de nosso amor. Como eu amava este homem.

Os médicos estavam terminando o pós-parto enquanto tudo isto acontecia. Depois de algum tempo e mais algumas contrações expeli a placenta. Então fui transferida para um quarto. Foi quando começaram as visitas. Sei que muitos estiveram lá, quase todos levando flores, mas eu estava tão cansada que quase não percebi quem eram. Só me lembro de meu pai e minha sogra paparicando o nosso filho e Touya abraçando Shaoran, isto, inclusive, foi inesquecível. Foi quando comecei a cochilar e meu marido correu todos do quarto. Apenas Kero ficou e queria saber o nome do bebê, Shaoran me olhou e lhe dei um sorriso de encorajamento. Ele respondeu que seria Shaolin.

Alguns dias depois nós estávamos de novo em casa. Shaoran sempre me olhava amamentando, como que admirando a cena. Numa noite acordei e percebi que ele não estava na cama. Me preocupei e fui procurá-lo. Encontrei-o segurando nosso filho e lhe fazendo promessas para o futuro. Pude perceber então o quanto ele amava aquela criança a que tínhamos dado origem. Ele seria um grande pai. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e fiz uma oração silenciosa pedindo para ser uma mãe muito boa também. Meu marido colocou Shaolin no berço e se voltou. Foi quando me viu. Ele sabia que eu o tinha escutado. Eu o abracei com força. Então, juntos, voltamos para nossa cama.

N. da autora: a poesia que abre esta história é 'Segredos de mãe', de Germano de Novais.


End file.
